Ambient
Ambient is fictional character in the Zoids: Guardian Force. He is the Organoid of the main antagonist, Hiltz. Overview Before Guardian Force, Raven’s parents found Ambient. When released, Ambient quickly attacked the two, killing them. A young Raven witnessed this, and attacked Ambient, only to be knocked away. With this, Ambient left. Ambient’s first appearance is in episode 1, where he attacks Van's sister, and then Van. Van fights him off, and Ambient fuses with a Stealth Viper, which attacks the Wind Colony. Van is able to defeat the two, and Ambient escapes with the pilot. However, it's soon revealed that Hiltz is Ambient’s owner, after Ambient throws the pilot off a cliff. After that, Ambient is shown being around Hiltz, and accompanies him on most of his plans. At one point in the series, it was implied by Rease that Ambient tampered with the Zoid Core of Raven’s new Geno Saurer, thus the red panels present on the Zoid as opposed to the original purple and black. Later, when Shadow, (Raven’s Organoid), fused with the new Geno Saurer, transforming it into the Geno Breaker, Rease even states to Hiltz and Ambient, (who are watching Raven from afar), that the Geno Breaker should have been black and not red, followed by Rease sarcastically addressing Ambient. Ambient was instrumental in helping Hiltz create the Death Stinger. Hiltz used his own Ancient Zoidian knowledge and Ambient’s Organoid abilities to restore, mutate, and combine the cores of the two scorpion Zoids that defeated the original Death Saurer. Ambient then followed on Hiltz’s campaign of destruction although he was rarely seen during the time. In episode 30, he appears and fuses with the Death Stinger after it was attacked by the gravity cannon, reviving it. Ambient is last seen being absorbed by the Death Stinger’s core, along with Hiltz, shortly before it is fused with the core of the original Death Saurer. Unlike Hiltz, Ambient is not physically seen fused to the core. As Ambient no longer makes any appearances after this point, he is presumed to be dead, along with Hiltz and the revived Death Saurer. However, after Hiltz and Death Saurer were defeated, Ambient escaped the Zoid Core and left his master. Personality Ambient is shown to be cunning and manipulative, much like Hiltz. Ambient will do anything to make sure his goals are completed. Ambient is also shown to be violent, and appears to enjoy, or at least not mind, killing or harming others, making him sadistic like Hiltz. Abilities Length 4.2m, Height 2.1m, Weight 240kg, Speed 60km/h Like all Organoids, Ambient has the ability to fly, fuse with Zoids Core, and boost the power of Zoids. Like Zeke, Ambient can also heal a Zoid, and bring them back to life. Ambient has the ability to "mutate" the Zoids he fuses with, such as the Gun Sniper and Stealth Viper seen in the anime. In both cases, Ambient's fusion to these normal Zoids caused an almost instantaneous change in physical appearance, shown by the fused Zoids' changing to a red color, and growing new arsenals, such as spikes. It is also heavily implied that Ambient can tamper with Zoid cores in a much more subtle fashion, and can heavily influence Zoid evolution, as evidenced by the evolution of the Geno Breaker. This further suggests that Ambient and Hiltz have a degree of control over Ambient's mutation abilities. Ambient is also capable of fusing Zoids cores. In the anime, Hiltz explains that he was able to use Ambient's power to fuse the two ancient Scorpion Zoids' cores that defeated the original Death Saurer in ancient times, and create the malicious Death Stinger. In the anime, both Shadow and Zeke had limitations to what they could do in terms of augmenting a Zoids capabilities. Zeke had no unique capabilities compared to the other three organoids, and Shadow was only capable of withstanding a fusion with the Geno Breaker for roughly two minutes. Ambient, however, does not appear to have these limitations, and was able to fuse easily with Death Stinger's core for an indefinite amount of time (which was noted to have a core temperate equivalent to the surface of the sun). Relationships Like all other characters, Ambient has his own unique relationships; Hiltz: Ambient is Hiltz's Organoid. While Ambient follows him everywhere, it has never been said that Ambient is Hiltz' friend, or if the two even care to be around one another. However, they are seen "talking" to one another on some occasions. It's never said if Ambient is forced to follow Hiltz, or does so willingly. Rease: Rease is shown to not care much for the Organoid, but did joke with him once about fusing with the Geno Saurer, something Ambient appears to take offence to (he is shown "growling" at her.) Zeke: While the two Organoids do not interact much, they do dislike one another. Ambient is able to defeat Zeke in combat once, but mostly for the fact he surprised, and then attacked him. Shadow: Ambient and Shadow are also shown to have a dislike of one another, though they don't interact much. Specula: Like the other Organoids, Specula and Ambient do not get along well. This is shown once when the two "growled" at one another. Merchandise *A pre-painted mini-figure was included with the release of the HMM Psycho Geno Saurer. Unlike the HMM mini-figure releases of Zeke and Shadow, a core-fuzed version of Ambient has never been released. *A large PVC figure of Ambient was released by Takara Tomy. Trivia *Ambient is the only Organoid not to appear in Zoids Legacy. Gallery Merchandise Photos courtesy of JRM Zoids. Hmm_ambient.jpg Pvc_ambient.jpg Category:Organoids Category:Chaotic Century characters